1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-201417 for example, in the related art, multilayer ceramic capacitors are known in which terminal electrodes are provided on first and second end surfaces and first and second side surfaces of a ceramic body.
It is required that multilayer ceramic capacitors have high moisture resistance reliability.